Celestial soul
by Juubi King of Gods
Summary: Naruto wins at the VotE, only to be abandoned by Kakashi to suffer at the hands of Orochimaru. Orochimaru, having found a way to suppress Kyuubi, chooses Naruto as his next vessel. Now Naruto makes his escape. With two bloodline naruto must become a god.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Naruto

Summary: Naruto wins at the VotE, only to be abandoned by Kakashi to suffer at the hands of Orochimaru. Orochimaru, having found a way to suppress Kyuubi, chooses Naruto as his next vessel. Now Naruto makes his escape. With two bloodline naruto must become a god.

"Talking"

"_Thinking/mental communication"_

"**Demon/ summons talking"**

"_**Demon/ summons thinking"**_

"Jutsu"

**Hope everyone likes the story. This chapter of this story was copied and edited. I copied this story from**** Orange-Fuzz-Ball, when he said I could.**** Anyways check out my other stories like **_**Naruto the **__**Chimera**__** of Aliens, Ultimate Naruto, 10 masked hollow, Naruto last man in the world, Naruto emperor Demon, and Perfect: The bloodline god of the Akatsuki**_**. All being Tremble before the mighty Lord Juubi, god of demons, and lord of time and space.**

Sasuke rammed his Chidori into Naruto's chest. Naruto, tired of holding back his true power, and tired of Sasgay period shoved his weakened Rasengan into Sasuke's arm, completely blowing it off. Sasuke started screaming and crying in pain and all Naruto could do was laugh weakly. I mean come on, he takes a chidori through the chest and doesn't even whimper and Sasgay gets his arm blown off and has to go all drama queen on him.

Naruto wobbled before falling over. Damn he had taken to much damage. Suddenly his eyes widened. Fuck! He could feel Orochimaru's and Kabuto's chakra speeding towards them. He sighed when he also felt Kakashi's, which was closer. Kakashi burst through the trees to see Sasuke missing an arm and Naruto with a whole through his chest.

He can also feels Orochimaru's chakra coming closer. Damn it, he would have to leave one if he wanted to get away safely. He looked at Naruto once before rushing over to Sasuke and picking him up. He was about to leave when he heard a weak, "sensei" and saw him giving him a confused and hurt look.

He turned to leave, sighed then said, "Naruto, I'm sorry to say this but no one cares about you back in the village. Everyone cares about Sasuke. I can only carry one of you and be fast enough to not get caught by Orochimaru. Besides, Sasuke is a genius, and you are a dead-last. The village needs good ninja, not bad ones."

With that he sped off into the trees. When he was out of sight Naruto started to cry. Not because of his 'sensei's word, but because he knew he would never see _her_ again. They had been having a secret relationship since he was ten. For three years. He loved her, but he would never see her again. She was nineteen now, and she was beautiful. He cried and cried for her. He would miss her.

He thought about all the time they spent together. They had met when he was eight. She had rescued him from a mob and they had been friends ever since. Then after two years they started to be something more. While he was crying Naruto eyes turn black with four white rings around it and a white star as a pupil. But it changed back into his normal blue eyes.

He was cut out of his thoughts when he sensed Orochimaru and Kabuto jump into the clearing. At full strength he could probably take Orochimaru since he had trained with Kyuubi and _her_. But he was severely injured and one of his lungs wasn't working properly yet so he knew he was outclassed.

Orochimaru was pretty pissed that Sasuke had escaped, but now he had the Kyuubi Gaki. Naruto looked up at Orochimaru and saw a gleam in his eye that promised pain. That was the last thing he saw before he passed out.

/Konoha when Kakashi arrives/

Right when Kakashi arrived he was bombarded with questions. The ones asking were Jiraiya, Tsunade, Iruka, Shizune, Hinata (who was stuttering the whole time), Gaara (more like demanding things), and surprisingly the rookie jounin Kurenai and Anko. After he told them to quiet down and they did, he told them how he had arrived to see Naruto limping towards an unconscious Sasuke. He helped him and they headed back to Konoha. He told them how Orochimaru had attacked them, but before they could go all out Naruto interfered giving a big speech about courage, the Hokage way, and protecting his precious people.

He then unleashed three tails of Kyuubi's chakra and told Kakashi to run and save himself and Sasuke while he took on Orochimaru. By the end of the story the ladies were bawling and the two men were crying silently. Kakashi sighed. That was close. Luckily they believed him. He gave himself a mental pat on the back for making up such an elaborate story on the spot. After the tears stopped temporarily Kakashi escorted Sasuke to the hospital.

/Otogakure with Naruto/

Naruto hung on the wall in some kind of dungeon. He looked up as Orochimaru entered with Kabuto. He watched as Kabuto did some kind of technique on a dead body. When he turned he had a white glowing glob on his index and middle finger. He walked over to Naruto and jammed it into his temple. All Naruto saw was a flash and he suddenly knew about a hundred more jutsu. He looked at Orochimaru in confusion.

Orochimaru smirked and said, "Do you like it? I call it Omoiton: Dekata Tensou no Jutsu (1). Kabuto tortured a Yamanaka and learned the secret to their mind jutsu. He then twist one of them and this is the result. Even though I'm over fifty, that's not enough time to learn all the jutsu I know. I would have had to learn them all back-to-back. Then I wouldn't have had time to plot the downfall of Konoha. So this jutsu sped up the process. It takes all the jutsu learned by the person it's used on and implants that knowledge into another person. The thing is the person you used the jutsu on to take the knowledge has to be dead. You only have twenty minutes to use the jutsu after someone has died and you have to have the chakra control of a med-nin, which even though I am a Sannin, I don't have. So I have to have Kabuto do it for me."

Naruto continued looking at him before asking, "Why are you showing me this?"

Orochimaru gave another smirk and replied, "Because we recently killed a seal master and with his knowledge have found a way to suppress Kyuubi."

Naruto's eyes widened. Orochimaru gave a cruel smile before saying, "That's right. I can now possess your body. With all the jutsu I'm going to cram into your head, you'll be the perfect host." He then gave off a cruel maniacal laugh before he left.

/Month One/

(In Oto)

Naruto looked up as Kabuto walked in. Behind him a couple Oto-nins dragged in some ninjustu specialists. There were two Katon specialists, four Doton specialists, two Suiton specialists, three Raiton specialists, three Fuuton specialists, a rare Hyouton specialist, and another rare **suna**ton (2) specialist. You could tell that they had been tortured and were barely alive. Naruto looked at them with pity and at Kabuto with anger. He made a silent promise to himself that he would avenge their deaths. He then had to watch as Kabuto killed them. He turned away as he did it.

It was bad enough that they had to day, but what made it worse was that it happened because of him. It had only been two weeks since he had been abandoned by Kakashi and in that time he had only been fed three times. Kabuto had said something about keeping him weak by underfeeding him. He scoffed. He had gone almost three whole weeks without food once, so he could handle this. Even though he could survive this, he could already feel his muscles deteriorating from lack of vitamins, protein, and whatnot.

He felt Kabuto push the knowledge of the first guy into his head and gritted his teeth. Learning so much at one time hurt. He had felt worse pain, but pain was pain no matter how little. Thirty minutes later Kabuto was finally done and had left. When he was sure Kabuto was really gone he delved within his own mind. He walked up to a huge cage that held the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He looked into the cage and saw two huge red eyes.

He sat down in front of the cage and sighed before asking, "Have you thought of anyway to escape yet Kyuubi-sensei?"

The Kitsune looked down at the thirteen year old boy and shook her mighty head. She sighed and spoke in a roaring voice, **"No, kit. I have been busy healing your wounds and muscles. Since you used so much of my chakra I had to wait or I could have hurt you. During the time I had to wait the Chidori wound got infected and got worse so it took longer to heal it. Anyways, you have to think of a plan while I heal you. It will take close to a month to heal all of your wounds, so come back then."**

Naruto nodded and silently left. When he 'woke up' outside his mind Kabuto was sitting across from him and studying him closely.

Suddenly he spoke, "Were you asleep or talking to Kyuubi?"

He then seemed to answer his own question, "No that shouldn't be possible. You were probably asleep from lack of food. Yes, that has to be it."

He then got up and left the room. Naruto sighed and thanked Kami they didn't know his true strength or that he could talk to Kyuubi. He closed his eyes and really went to sleep this time.

(In Konoha)

Even though it had been two weeks since Naruto 'died' the villagers were still celebrating. Naruto's friends were all gathered in front of his coffin in Konoha's shinobi cemetery. The ones that were attending were The Rookie 8 and Team Gai, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Anko, the sensei of the teams, and surprisingly a good number of Konoha shinobi.

When Naruto's friends asked them why they had come they all replied that he had saved Konoha nin and the cost of his life and helped in the war so he was considered a hero in their books. After the funeral they made a custom stone for Naruto. When his friends asked Tsunade why they couldn't put his name on the memorial stone, Tsunade juts started to curse and wish death upon the council.

On the stone there were some words carve in. They read: _'This site is dedicated to Uzumaki Naruto. A brother to some, a friend to all.'_ After some tears everyone went their separate ways except one. One person stayed and cried to herself so no one would hear or see. It was _her_.

/Month Two/

Naruto looked away as five genjutsu experts were killed. More tainted knowledge was place into his head. This month Kabuto started to heal his muscles. When asked why he was told that in six months they were going to see how string he was and if Orochimaru was able to take his body yet. His muscles were only healed enough to move so taijutsu was out of the question.

When Kabuto left he once again went to speak with Kyuubi. Kyuubi was asleep so he just sat and waited for her to wake up. Thirty minutes later he lost his patience, "WAKE UP YOU DAMN FUCKING FURBALL! "

Kyuubi blinked awake and yawned. She looked down at Naruto and blinked again. She would get him back as soon as they were back in Konoha. She yawned again and said, **"O.k. I think I know what to do first. When we escape we are going to have to take Kabuto, Orochimaru, and a couple of Oto jounin, too. So first of all we need to practice your taijutsu without being caught. I mean if you can barely walk I don't think you'll be able to take Kabuto let alone Orochimaru. What you need to do is learn to do Kawarmi and Kage Bushin seal less. After that make a Kage Bushin and Kawarmi with it to get out of the shackles. Then start practicing your taijutsu. Then use one of the powerful genjutsu you now know to make it look like you're still in bad shape. After you're done doing that we'll go from there. Remember, this is going to take a couple of months to do so be ready to work hard."**

He nodded and left once again. When he was outside his mind he saw that it had only been have of the time he had spent in his mind. He stored that info in the back of his mind for later and went to sleep.

(In Konoha)

Most of the people at the funeral were still mourning Naruto's death. They worked and went on as usual, but their minds just kept wondering to him. Hinata kept thinking about how she never told him how she felt. Neji kept thinking of how he never got to thank him for getting him to see that fate didn't exist. Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji just missed him and respected him a lot more now.

Lee was sad because his eternal rival was gone. Tenten didn't know him that well, but still respected him just as much as everyone else. Shino was sad because a friend of his that was unbiased about his bugs was dead. Tsunade, Iruka, and Jiraiya were hit really hard because they had all bonded with him at some point.

The only ones who didn't care were Team 7 and Ino. Ino didn't care as long as her _Sasuke-kun _was all right. Sakura was happy he was gone because that gave her extra time with Sasuke-kun. Sasuke, who was healed (reluctantly) by Tsunade, didn't care because he thought that he was a dobe and would just get in his way. Kakashi was happy that Naruto wasn't begging him for training that he didn't need. Not that they knew that. Now he could concentrate on Sasuke.

/Month Three/

When Naruto looked up to see Kabuto coming in, he was surprised to also see Orochimaru. The teme hadn't been in here since they first brought him to this dungeon three months ago. As the Oto-nin started to drag taijutsu masters in Orochimaru walked up to him.

After a minute or two of silence Orochimaru smiled and said, "Naruto-kun, one of our spies in Konoha has just turned in his tri-monthly report. Do you know what everyone believes and why they haven't sent out search teams out for you?"

Naruto's eyes widened slightly when he heard that they hadn't sent any teams out for him. He looked at Orochimaru and asked, "Why?"

Orochimaru's insane smile grew and he replied, "Well, a certain Hatake Kakashi told them a story of how you died protecting them from me."

Anger flashed in Naruto's eyes which transform again for a brief second. How dare he do this to him, that teme! He felt a stab of pain when he realized how much pain _she_ must be in thinking he was dead. He flared his chakra and struggled against his bonds and started cursing out loud while thinking of all the ways to kill Kakashi. Orochimaru smiled again before leaving as Kabuto started his technique again.

While Kabuto did that Naruto thought about how far he had gotten with his techniques. He had mastered the seal less Kawarmi and was now working on the Kage Bushin. He knew he would have it done by the next month.

(In Konoha)

Some of the people that knew Naruto were starting to forget him. His close friends still remembered and promised that they always would. His old apartment was burned to the ground while the villagers danced, sung, and celebrated over the _demon's_ 'death'. The hokage came and broke it up, but most got away and the ones who didn't wouldn't snitch on their partners in crime.

Naruto's friends asked Tsunade why this kept happening and why the villagers hated Naruto so much. She wouldn't tell them at first but after they asked again and again she cracked under the pressure. After his friends learned of his burden they respected him even more.

/Month Four/

He had finally done it! He had mastered the seal less Kage Bushin. After Kabuto left and took the body of some experiment that Orochimaru had done that gave the guy the power to use Mokuton jutsu (4) he quickly did the jutsu and he was out of the shackles. He knew he couldn't leave the room yet but that wasn't his goal. Now it was time to retrain his body. Plus, he had some new taijutsu styles to practice.

(In Konoha)

The list of people that continued to remember Naruto narrowed down again. Even some of his friends started to forget about him. It wasn't really their fault. They were all really busy and most kept telling themselves that they had to move on with their lives. Yet some could not do it that easily. Especially _her_. The villagers noticed that it wasn't as bright and happy without Naruto, but they ignored that because he was a _demon_ so it didn't matter. Well, that's what they thought.

/Month Five/

This time when Kabuto came in he brought people with Bloodline limits. First was a guy that had to be related to Haku because he could use Hyouton jutsu with little to no chakra. Then came some guy from Iwa that could make his skin as hard as stone and had super strength. Then came a girl who could use Suiton jutsu without a water source like the Nidaime. Then a women who could use youton. Last Kabuto brought in three people with Konoha forehead protectors (3) on.

He recognized them as a Hyuuga from the Main Branch, a Nara, and Akimichi. Kabuto explained that he wouldn't be getting the Byakugan, but the knowledge of the Jyuuken and where all of the tenketsu are. He would be able to manipulate shadows from the Nara. From the Akimichi he would be able to enlarge his body parts. Kabuto went on explaining how he tweaked the Akimichi bloodline limit to work with muscles instead of fat. Soon after Kabuto left Naruto got back to training and planning with Kyuubi.

(In Konoha)

After being gone for so long the list of people that remembered Naruto narrowed down to four. Even Hinata had moved on. Without Naruto to brighten everything up Konoha seemed to get gloomier and gloomier. Some of the villagers had started to visit his memorial to trash it everyday. This went unpunished seeing as most had forgotten it was there. Even though most of the villagers still hated him, little by little some were starting to see how much of a mistake they made and hoped he could forgive them wherever he was.

/Month Six/

This time when Kabuto came in he brought in several kenjutsu masters and a collection of swords that he stored in the room across from Naruto's dungeon room. When Kabuto left Naruto was suddenly sucked into his mind. He appeared in front of Kyuubi and waited for him to speak. He knew Kyuubi never called him here unless it was for something important.

Kyuubi opened her eyes and spoke, **"Kit, I did something you might not like."**

Naruto looked at Kyuubi through narrowed eyes then asked, "What are you talking about Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi averted his eyes from and said, **"Well, you know how the seals supposed to work right?" **

Naruto nodded and said, "Hai. Tou-san made the seal so I would slowly absorb your chakra. You know that so why ask?"

Kyuubi shifted nervously before saying, "**Well, I thought you needed an extra boost in power when you fought Orochimaru so four months ago I kind of started forcing my chakra out of the seal into your chakra storage. I have been doing it for the last four months and you have almost gained the third tail. You will gain it in about a month and a half."**

Naruto stood there for a second then slowly nodded. Kyuubi had explained once that once he absorbed enough tails he would become a hanyou. He was supposed to become one after he absorbed the fifth tail which was supposed to be in about ten years. Now it would happen in about two. That must be why Kyuubi was so nervous.

Naruto looked up at the fox and said, "Don't worry. It's ok that you did that. I'm not mad or anything."

Kyuubi let out a sigh of relief. The kid was a genius when it came to torture and she didn't want to be on the receiving end of that torture.

"**Also while I was healing you body I found out you have a bloodline, but what it is or what it does I don't know."**

Naruto stood there wide eye for about a minute. For the rest of the day they sat and talked about their escape and what they would do afterward.

(In Konoha)

Almost everyone in Konoha had forgotten Naruto. None of the villagers even bothered to trash his memorial anymore. Although nobody noticed, (that or they were in denial) but it was really dark and gloomy in Konoha without Naruto. Now, the only ones who remembered Naruto were Iruka and _her_.

/Month Seven/

Kabuto had just dragged out more bodies. This time they had brought in some nin who had some rare kinjutsu in their arsenal. After the bodies were out of the room Kabuto came back in.

He walked up to Naruto and said, "I just came to tell you that next month you won't be absorbing any knowledge from anyone. Orochimaru just wants you to rest seeing how he will be testing and possibly taking your body." As he said this he was healing what looked like unused muscles but they were actually fine and Kabuto was only strengthening them. He then left the room. Naruto thought about his plan. It was almost perfect. He didn't want to call it perfect 'cause then it would probably fail.

Anyways, what he was going to do was after the power transfer from Kyuubi he would fight and kill Orochimaru and Kabuto, go back to Konoha and collect the bounty on their heads then finally go see _her_. He really hoped she hadn't moved on.

(In Konoha)

Now even Iruka had forgotten Naruto. He was just too busy with work at the academy and the up coming Jounin Exams. The only one who didn't forget was _her_. She was having a hard time trying not to forget though. She had already forgotten to visit his memorial twice, but she still remembered, even if only a little.

/Month Eight/

Naruto was ecstatic. Not too long from now he was going to be able to see _her_ again! Orochimaru and Kabuto came into the room and unshackled him. They took him into a training room and Orochimaru stepped back while Kabuto fell into a ready stance. Naruto wondered what he should do. He decided to end it quickly. His shadow shot out far past the limited area in which it was supposed to stay. It latched onto Kabuto and he couldn't escape. Naruto enlarged his muscles and crushed Kabuto easily. He turned to see Orochimaru looking down on him from his balcony with a smile. He jumped down and started walking towards Naruto.

He laughed and asked, "Are you going to kill me? Do you think you're strong enough?"

Naruto smirked and blurred out of existence. This caught Orochimaru by surprise, since his muscles were supposed to be next to dead. He was punched in the gut and slammed into the wall on the far right. He coughed up blood but got back up quickly. They started exchanging blows but it was clear Naruto was faster and stronger. Orochimaru pulled out Grass Cutter (4) and sliced at Naruto but it was useless because Naruto just hardened his skin with his stolen bloodline limited.

They fought and exchanged more blows. Naruto sealed off some of his tenketsu and stabbed him with some ice needles. He jumped back and flew through seals before shouting, "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu! (5)" Water threw Orochimaru left and right before slamming him into a wall. He was then punched and kicked multiple times before Naruto went through more hand seals and said, "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!(6)" The water dragon slammed into him and broke a couple of his ribs.

He then jumped over to Orochimaru and did another jutsu, "Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu! (7)" When he had Orochimaru in his prison he went through some one handed seals before saying, "Hyouton: Aisu Yaibe no Jutsu (8)" He aimed his sword at Orochimaru's heart and stabbed into the prison. Orochimaru moved just in time but the sword still managed to pierce his left lung.

He landed on the ground and was breathing heavily and was coughing up a good amount of blood. He looked up to see Naruto running through seals before he shouted, "Katon: Karyuu Endan no jutsu!" He burned everything but Orochimaru's head to ashes. He then went over, got Kabuto's head and burned the rest of the body. He found a bag in Orochimaru's office and stuffed the heads in there. But what he did not know that those were not really Orochimaru's and Kabuto's heads, just some really strong earth clones.

He stole some clothes out of some closet. He was now wearing baggy black cargo pants with the bottoms wrapped in white medical tape. He also had a black tight T-shirt on with white medical tape going from his elbows to the tips of his fingers. He also had black shinobi sandals on. He also took two katana, a scythe and a zanbato from the room with all the weapons. He took off out of Orochimaru's palace and snuck out of Otogakure and into the night. Before he disappeared into the night he whispered, "I'm coming back for you Nai-chan."

(In Konoha)

All the way in Konoha one nineteen year old Yuuhi Kurenai was standing on her balcony watching the stars and thinking of her Naru-kun. Suddenly the wind picked up and she thought she heard something that sounded like, "I'm coming back for you Nai-chan." It sounded like Naruto too! She shook her head and sighed. She was just imagining things. She went back inside and went to bed.

**Hope everyone likes the story. This chapter of this story was copied and edited. I copied this story from**** Orange-Fuzz-Ball, when he said I could.**** Anyways check out my other stories like **_**Naruto the **__**Chimera**__** of Aliens, Ultimate Naruto, 10 masked hollow, Naruto last man in the world, Naruto emperor Demon, and Perfect: The bloodline god of the Akatsuki**_**. All being Tremble before the mighty Lord Juubi, god of demons, and lord of time and space.**

1) - Mind style: Move transfer technique

(2) – Sand jutsus

(3) - No it's not Yamato

(4) - What's' the name of the sword in Japanese?

(5) - Water style: Explosion Skill

(6) - Water style: Water Dragon Blast

(7) - Water style: Water Prison Skill

(8) - Ice style: Ice Sword

(9) - Fire style: Fire Dragon Flame Blast


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Naruto

Summary: Naruto wins at the VotE, only to be abandoned by Kakashi to suffer at the hands of Orochimaru. Orochimaru, having found a way to suppress Kyuubi, chooses Naruto as his next vessel. Now Naruto makes his escape. With two bloodline naruto must become a god.

"Talking"

"_Thinking/mental communication"_

"**Demon/ summons talking"**

"_**Demon/ summons thinking"**_

"Jutsu"

**Hope everyone likes the story. This chapter of this story was copied and edited. I copied this story from**** Orange-Fuzz-Ball, when he said I could.**** Anyways check out my other stories like **_**Naruto the **__**Chimera**__** of Aliens, Ultimate Naruto, 10 masked hollow, Naruto last man in the world, Naruto emperor Demon, and Perfect: The bloodline god of the Akatsuki**_**. All being Tremble before the mighty Lord Juubi, god of demons, and lord of time and space.**

Two months after Naruto escapes

Naruto has been waking around the world, in searched of Akatsuki. Naruto decided to go to Ame, to see if they had any info on the Akatsuki.

"**Kit, I sense something near by. It feels like Madara's chakra, find him and kill him!"** Kyuubi said to Naruto.

Naruto followed Kyuubi's direction to find Madara, when finally he came to a tower the had the kanji for "rain".

'So Madara is in there' Naruto thought as he created a mirror of ice in front of him, which he then walked through.

(In a random room)

Madara was in his room looking through the window when he sense Kyuubi's chakra enter the city. He knows Kyuubi would come after him; so he just to wait for it to come for him and he was right. Madara sensed a small chakra spike in his room and saw an ice mirror appear with a figure in it. The figure then walked out of the mirror, the figure was wearing baggy black cargo pants with the bottoms wrapped in white medical tape, black tight T-shirt on with white medical tape going from his elbows to the tips of his fingers, black shinobi sandals on, and two katana, a scythe and a zanbato.

"So you are the container of the mighty Kyuubi. Hm I know Kyuubi was still alive for all these years and you brought it to me, thanks." Madara said as he walked to Naruto.

"I did not come he to give you Kyuubi, I come to KILL YOU BASTARD!" Naruto yelled at Madara before he launched himself toward Madara.

Madara laughed and asked, "Are you going to kill me? Do you think you're strong enough? I lived through all three of the Great Ninja wars."

Naruto tried to punch him, but caught the punch and flung Naruto across the room. Naruto land on the wall at the last second before he launched several hundred ice needles at Madara, who dodged most of them but a few stuck in his right arm. (The reason other people can hear them is because Madara's room has seals in it)

Madara roared "Katon: Karyuu Endan no jutsu" And a dragon made out of fire flew out of Madara's mouth.

(Not good at fight scenes, if you want to write one for me PM me one)

Naruto manger to pin Madara's hands to the wall with a two kunai and his stomach with his zanbato. Naruto had Kyuubi's chakra swirling around him, Naruto started to walk towards him moving slowly because of him wounds.

"So you love that precise eye of yours, let see what happens when I TAKE" Naruto said as he walked towards Madara's body, who was freaking out about his eye.

Naruto final was at Madara's body reaching for his only sharingan eye, while Madara was trashing around screaming for him to stop. Naruto looked at Madara with his unknown bloodline before he plucked out his eye and ate it. Naruto then killed Madara by slashed off his neck with his claw like nails, then licking it clean.

Kyuubi's chakra stopped swirling around Naruto, when it flew towards his stomach. He suddenly started to see image play, his eyes hurt, and he had a headache.

(Mindscape)

Naruto woke up and found him self in side his head, in front of Kyuubi.

"What the hell happen? Why did I just see some stuff that I never saw before? It was like having Omoiton: Dekata Tensou no Jutsu used on me but with more info." Naruto asked Kyuubi.

"**Well after you killed Madara, my chakra started to recede back into the seal. But some of the chakra went inside of your stomach and copied all the info that the eye had; from the DNA to the memories stored in it. Then my chakra went towards you eyes and changed the DNA to match Madara's DNA. And finally dumped the rest of Madara's memories into you head.**

"**Your other bloodline thing is still there, because it did not come from you DNA but your chakra. You can use both doujutsus either separately or combined. You know almost everything Madara knew from jutsus to sex, so have fun with it kit"** Kyuubi said as Naruto started to fade back into the real world.

(Room)

Naruto had woken up and looked around to see that not even a second had gone by. Naruto walked towards Madara's old mask and put it on, when it changed its features. Now it had another eye hole, was white, and had the word Kami in black kanjis on his forehead. Also Naruto's hair turned snow white.

Naruto was not surprise that the mask changed or his hair color. From Madara's memories that the mask can transform with a mere thought and change his hair color.

Naruto also learned about his bloodline, called rinnegan. But Naruto also learned that his was different the others, because of the white star as a pupil and the colors.

The door started to open and a figure said "Madara we need to talk". The figure was Pein, from Madara's memories.

"Sorry Madara is indispose right now, but he said to tell you I am your leader now" Naruto said to Pein when he saw Naruto standing in front of Madara's died body.

"Who are you?" asked Pein, while his body tense just in case he had to fight.

"I said I am your new leader, you can call me **Kou **Souken (Creation Lord)**. Get me all the people that knew Madara in five minutes. And if you don't **I will kill you**, ok?" said Naruto with a demonic voice at the end.**

**(5 minutes later)**

In front of Kou Souken were Pein, Itachi, Zetsu, and Konan.

"Ok all of you my name is Lord Souken and I will be you new leader. Also I will take over all of Madara's position, any questions?" asked Naruto/Kou Souken, in a childish voice.

"Yes how about you die?" asked Konan as everyone in the room expect Naruto got in a fighting stance.

"Oh I would not do that if I were you" said Kou Souken.

"And why is that?" asked Itachi in his emotionless voice.

"Because you might die, little _girl_" said a voice behind Itachi, who flinched at the girl part.

When the 4 members of the Akatsuki turned around they saw 6 Kou Souken around each of them with a weapon at their neck ready to kill them.

"See I told you I would not do that if I were you. Also Pein I have clones ready to kill all of you path including you really body. And those weapons will absorb your chakra, so your Banshō Ten'in jutsu won't work" Said Kou Souken.

The clones started receding back into the darkness.

"Now if you try to do that again I will torture you with your worst nightmare ever before I kill you all. And I know all of worst nightmares. Like yours Konan it is Pein dying and Itachi yours is you family being killed. Now all of you go except you Itachi" Kou Souken said with his eyes closed.

The three other members of the Akatsuki left leaving Itachi and Kou Souken alone. He opens his eyes revealing his sharingan to Itachi.

"Now young lady drop that weak genjutsu and reveal your true face and don't try to say you don't know what you are talking about, Hitomi" said Kou Souken.

Itachi looked at him for a moment before there was a flash of light and stood a beautiful young woman. This lady was wearing a fishing net shirt, a black shirt that did not cover her D-cup breast that much, a pair of black pants, and the standard Akatsuki coat. She had long black wavy hair that reached to her lower back and had red lipstick on.

"So how did you know, not even Madara know?" asked Hitomi.

"Hey I can you every thing, Hitomi but ninjas have to have their own secrets to. Anyways Hitomi I found some problems in Madara's plan like if a member dies. But I found the perfect solution like using the rest of the living Uchiha, since I know you saved most of the women like your mother. Bring them all here at Midnight tonight ok" said Kou Souken.

"No I won't let you use my family for you twisted scheme Souken" said as she brought out her katana, ready to fight.

"Fine then I always could kidnap them and take them back to Konoha and let them be used as a breading stock. Anyways if the other Uchihas join I will give them a seal that will teleport them back here, so they won't die ok. Think about it ok I will see you at midnight" said Kou Souken as he faded out of the room.

Hitomi put on her genjutsu back on and walks out of the room with a scowl on her face.

(Midnight)

The room was pitch black and the only thing you could see was a pair of sharingan eyes.

Suddenly 20 pairs of sharingan eyes appeared in front of the first one, staring at it.

"Thank you Hitomi for beginning your family here. Also I see you are having problems with your vision because of Mangekyou Sharingan, I will give you something to stop that when I return next month. For the rest of you Uchihas I want you to train you Mangekyo Sharingan Justus, so you will master them by the time you join the Akatsuki" said Kou Souken.

"But only Hitomi has the Mangekyo Sharingan, how are we suppose to get it?" asked an Uchiha, which Naruto remembered as Mikoto Uchiha.

"Well that can be easily fixed" said Kou Souken as his Sharingan eyes turn to Mangekyo Sharingan of the buryoku **(see profile)**.

The last thing the Uchiha women saw that night was a swirling vertex. The only two that was not on the ground was Souken and Hitomi.

"What did you do to them?" asked Hitomi with her Mangekyo Sharingan** active.**

"**I just sent their minds back in time to kill their best friends. And don't worry about me altering time, space, and history. After they get their **Mangekyo Sharingans** I will twist space to make their friend live and seal their **Mangekyo Sharingan** for later aka now. I have to go now see you in a month Hitomi-chan" said **Kou Souken as he faded from the area.

**Hope everyone likes the story. The other four chapter of this story was copied and edited. I copied this story from ShadowDragonAmor, when he said I could. Anyways check out my other stories like **_**Naruto the Chimera of Aliens, Ultimate Naruto, 10 masked hollow, Naruto last man in the world, Naruto emperor Demon, and Perfect: The bloodline god of the Akatsuki**_**. **

**All being Tremble before the mighty Lord Juubi, god of demons, and lord of time and space.**


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Naruto

Summary: Naruto wins at the VotE, only to be abandoned by Kakashi to suffer at the hands of Orochimaru. Orochimaru, having found a way to suppress Kyuubi, chooses Naruto as his next vessel. Now Naruto makes his escape. With two bloodline naruto must become a god.

"Talking"

"_Thinking/mental communication"_

"**Demon/ summons talking"**

"_**Demon/ summons thinking"**_

"Jutsu"

**Hope everyone likes the story. This chapter of this story was copied and edited. I copied this story from** **Kyuubi No Shinigami, when he said I could. Anyways check out my other stories like **_**Naruto the Chimera of Aliens, Ultimate Naruto, 10 masked hollow, Naruto last man in the world, Naruto emperor Demon, and Perfect: The bloodline god of the Akatsuki**_**. All being Tremble before the mighty Lord Juubi, god of demons, and lord of time and space.**

Kurenai, Kakashi, and Anko rushed through the trees heading towards Konoha. They were all breathing heavily, but could not rest seeing as they were being chased by Itachi and Kisame of the Akatsuki. Two days ago they had been given a mission to intercept a Akatsuki spy that was leaving Konoha. What they didn't know was that he was going to be meeting two of the actual members.

_/Flashback/ _

_The three jounin jumped from tree to tree following behind the Akatsuki spy. They learned that he was meeting another spy and they would swap information before they parted ways. Day one was uneventful. It was just traveling across the country side. When the spy stopped for the night they took turns watching to make sure he didn't leave without them knowing. The second day is when the spy met up with his accomplice. At first nothing unusual happened. The spies talked quietly and kept glancing around, but that was normal behavior for a spy. _

_Then the spies smiled and disappeared in twin puffs of smoke. The jounin's eyes widened and they barely dodged the attack from behind them. They looked up to see Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame. Itachi looked indifferent as usual and Kisame looked like he _really _wanted to chop something or someone up. _

_Before Kisame could attack Itachi looked at Kurenai and narrowed his eyes then asked, "You, Kurenai, do you know what happened to Naruto-kun?" _

_Kurenai was confused by this question. They had a spy in the village, so wouldn't they know he was dead? And another thing, why ask her when his sensei was right next to her? _

_She decided to voice her thoughts and asked, "You have a spy in the village so you should know he's dead. And why ask me when his sensei is standing right there?" _

_When she said the last part she pointed at Kakashi for emphasis. Itachi glanced over at Kakashi and snorted, shocking everyone there because that was a sign of emotion. _

"_Like you can call Kakashi his sensei. The Akatsuki have monitored Naruto-kun since birth. All Kakashi ever taught him was tree climbing. We know Naruto-kun's true strength and his connection to you. " he said emotionlessly. _

_Kakashi looked over to Kurenai. She had a connection to his ex-student? Maybe they were friends or something. He looked over at Anko and was surprised that she wasn't surprised about this connection. Kakashi almost slapped his head. Of course! Kurenai and Anko were best friends, so Anko would know of this connection. His thoughts turned to what Itachi had said about them monitoring Naruto since birth._

_That meant that they had multiple spies in the village and that they had people following Naruto even when he was on missions outside the village. If that was the case why hadn't they taken him already? Kakashi just tried to push these confusing thoughts out of his head and turned back to Itachi. _

_Itachi looked at Kurenai and knew she didn't know about Orochimaru having Naruto. Well he wasn't going to tell her. Anyways, that wasn't the main reason they were here. These three had heard some things they shouldn't have, so they had to die. _

_Itachi activated his sharingan and Kisame, who had been standing there bored the whole time, gripped the handle on his sword. That was the only warning the three jounin got before they were attacked. Itachi flew at Kakashi while Kisame jumped at Anko and Kurenai. In about a minute the Leaf-nin were already breathing heavily. Kurenai gave the signal and they bolted towards Konoha._

_/Flashback End/_

They had been running for hours and were surprised they hadn't been caught yet. They knew they were still being followed because they could still feel the Akatsuki pair's chakra tailing them. Suddenly the pair's chakra signature disappeared only for it to reappear in front of them. They ground to a halt in front of the two powerhouses. Kakashi uncovered his sharingan and Kurenai and Anko both fell into defensive stances. There was no way around this. They had to fight.

Kisame rushed over to Kurenai and Anko while Itachi took on Kakashi again. Anko dodged Kisame's sword by jumping over it while Kurenai ducked under it. Kurenai flashed through seals and shouted, "Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu(1)!"

Kisame's eyes widened slightly. He didn't expect her to know any high powered Katon jutsu. Acting quickly he went through hand seals and yelled, " Suiton: Suijinheki no jutsu!(2)"

The water barrier blocked the Katon attack and evaporated, leaving the clearing they were in covered in mist.

Kisame grinned and thought, 'Now I've got them.'

Just like all the other swordsmen of Kirigakure he too had learned silent killing. Before he could do anything though he heard a jutsu called out, "Senai Jashuu no jutsu!(3)"

Snakes wrapped around his body and threw him across the clearing, slamming him into a tree in the process. He landed on the ground heavily, but then there was a poof and instead of Kisame there was a log. Anko jumped out of the way just as Samehada would have shaved into her. She looked around but couldn't see anything through the mist. She heard some kunai cut through the air and assumed it was Kurenai going on the offensive.

Kurenai was crouched in a tree not far from where Anko just dodged Samehada. She threw some kunai in Kisame's general direction, hoping to draw him out. She heard him block the kunai and them clatter to the ground. She charged at him and aimed a roundhouse kick at his head.

Her foot slammed into his head and he flew through the air. He landed on the ground and dissolved into water. Kurenai's eyes widened. She turned around only to see Kisame swinging Samehada like a baseball bat and slamming it into her gut. She flew into a nearby tree and coughed up blood. She slumped down and tried to regulate her breathing. She looked up and saw Anko charging at Kisame.

Anko ducked under Samehada and landed a three hit combo on Kisame's gut. He stumbled back but regained his footing quickly. He grabbed her punch and threw her up into the air only to bring her back down with an ax-kick. Anko rolled away before Kisame could do any more damage. She stumbled up and looked around for Kisame. As she looked around she tried to think of a plan.

'_Damn it. He's playing with us. I need to get up close, then I can use _it _on him.'_ She thought hastily.

She looked up to see Kisame flying down at her from above. She dodged to the right only to get kicked in the ribs. She flipped up and grabbed one of his hands.

She quickly forced it into the position she wanted it in and whispered, "Souja sousai no jutsu(4)!"

Before the jutsu could take affect Kisame dissolved into water once again. She cursed and flipped over Kisame, who was about to attack her from behind.

She went through more hand seals and shouted, "Raiton: Denkou Tora no jutsu(5)!"

A lightning bolt struck the ground and formed into a tiger. The tiger charged at Kisame, who dodged and shaved it into oblivion. Anko charged at him again, but she suddenly started feeling very weak. She looked at Kisame to see him smirking.

He chuckled slightly and said, "How do you like Samehada's special ability. It can suck chakra out of people. You were using chakra to enhance your speed, so Samehada sucked it out. Now you're tired while I'm fine."

He picked her up by the neck, then kneed her in the stomach. She fell to the ground, coughing up blood. He kicked her in the stomach and sent her into a tree, where she landed close to Kurenai. Kisame looked over to see Itachi finish playing with Kakashi. He picked him up and threw him next to Kurenai and Anko.

Kisame and Itachi stepped back and went through the same seals before saying, "Katon: Karyuu Endan no jutsu(6)!"

The flames sped toward the Konoha-nin. As they got closer, Kurenai started to remember things about her and Naruto. She remembered the first time she met Naruto.

_/Flashback, Kurenai - age 12, Naruto - age 6/_

_Naruto was lying in an alley, beaten and battered. He looked up as he heard footsteps drawing closer and closer. He curled up expecting it to be some random villager that didn't get to beat him with the latest mob and was coming to get in on a last minute beating. When he didn't feel anything, he looked up and was surprised to see a young girl staring at him with wide eyes. _

_This confused him. Was this girl here to beat him? Or maybe to rub salt in his wounds? This old lady had done that once. It had stung like a bitch. The girl, who looked to be about eleven or twelve, finally got over her shock. _

_She crouched down next to him and asked, "Hey, what happened? I heard some whimpers coming from here. I didn't expect to see a beaten up little kid."_

_Naruto looked on in amazement. She cared enough to ask what had happened to him? He breathed in and out a couple times to calm himself down._

_After a minute he finally spoke up, "Some villagers and a couple ninja dragged me back here and beat me."_

_Kurenai was shocked that the people of her beloved village would do that to a kid. Then something clicked. This was probably the Kyuubi-kid. She knew she was correct when he turned to look at her and she saw the whisker-like marks on his face. She had only been six when the Kyuubi had attacked. _

_She had lost her father and brother in the attack and had originally hated the kid when the Hokage announced that it was sealed inside of him. But her mother, who had never hated the kid at all, had explained it like this. When you pour water into a glass, does that make the glass water? From then on she had understood that he was only the container._

_She looked down at him and asked, "How would you like to come see my mother with me?"_

_Naruto hesitated, then asked, "She's not gonna beat me is she?"_

_Kurenai laughed and said, "No, no, of course not. Come on let's go." _

_Naruto decided to trust someone just this once and nodded. With a little help from Kurenai he stood and they walked toward her house._

_/End Flashback/_

After that her mother had taken him into their home permanently. They had become friends quickly and soon became inseparable. Whenever Kurenai wasn't on a mission or with her team, she was training with or spending time with Naruto. Then she remembered the first time he kissed her. Well, accidentally kissed her.

_/Flashback, Kurenai - age 16, Naruto - age 10/_

_Kurenai ran through the streets jumping up and down. She had just passed the exams to become a Special(7) Jounin. She was now known as The Genjutsu Mistress. She had specialized in genjutsu since she had become a kunoichi(sp?). She opened the door to her house and saw her mom and Naruto with party hats on. They had a couple presents on the table along with a cake that said 'Congratulations on Passing!' She smiled and hugged them before thanking them over and over again. _

_They had a wonderful time, laughing and joking, until Naruto said something he shouldn't have._

"_Man you sure know how to make jokes, oba-san." He said while laughing. Suddenly it got deathly quiet and cold in the room. _

_Karei(Beauty), Kurenai's mom, glared at Naruto before shouting, "Oh you did not just say that Naruto! I am not old!"_

_She jumped up and lunged at him. He dodged, barely, and started running around the table trying to get away while apologizing again and again. He jumped onto the table and made from the dining room door, but slipped on the cake and fell forward… Right onto Kurenai. Their lips met as they fell and their eyes widened in shock. _

_To them it felt like they fell for hours, when it was really only seconds. They landed and rolled away from each other. They were both blushing a shade of deep red. _

_Naruto looked over at her and started to apologize profusely, "I'm so sorry Kurenai-chan! I swear it was an accident!"_

_Kurenai nodded and said, "It's o.k. Naruto-kun. I know it was an accident."_

_Naruto sighed in relief. Then he started to clean up the mess he made. Later that night while Kurenai was in bed she thought back to the kiss._

'_I'm not new to kisses. I mean, I've kissed Kakashi, Asuma, and Genma when I went out with them. But, why did this one feel so different. It was the best kiss I've ever had. Not only that, but it made my whole body tingle and my emotions go haywire. I can't feel anything for him. I mean he's ten, I'm sixteen. It would never work out.' With those last thoughts she fell into a restless slumber._

_/End Flashback/_

Boy was she wrong. After that her feelings for him had intensified. She eventually caved in and admitted to him that she was in love with him. She was surprised that he returned the feelings. After that they had been together secretly. She closed her eyes and excepted that she was gonna die. Now she would be reunited with Naruto. At that thought she smiled.

The flames sped closer and closer when someone shouted, "Hyouton: Taishita Koori Hei no jutsu(8)!"

A huge ice wall materialized between the jounin and the flames. The flames managed to penetrate the ice wall, but by that time the mysterious savior had already gotten the jounin out of the way. Itachi and Kisame looked over to where the three saviors landed to see two of them disappear in a puff of smoke. The mystery man was wearing black pants, a black sleeveless shirt, a black cloak covering everything, and a hood attached to the cloak covering his face. He stood back up from setting Kurenai down and walked closer to the two Akatsuki members.

He stopped a couple yards away from them and started to crack his knuckles. As he was doing this Itachi noticed the ring on his left hand's little finger.

His eyes narrowed and he asked, "Where did you get that ring?"

The stranger laughed and said, "I took it off of Orochimaru's dead body."

This time Kisame laughed before saying, "Yeah right. Judging by your voice, height, and build, I'd say you are about thirteen, maybe fourteen years old. There's no way you killed Orochimaru. You probably found it somewhere."

"Don't be foolish Kisame. Do you think Orochimaru would just drop or forget about that ring? Of course not. Either he killed Orochimaru and took it, or he stumbled upon Orochimaru's body and took it." Itachi snapped at Kisame.

They looked back at the stranger to see that he was gone. Suddenly Kisame was sent flying with a roundhouse kick to the head. Itachi tried to jump away but was shocked to see his shadow connected to the stranger's. The stranger slammed his elbow into Itachi's face, sending him into a tree. The stranger ducked under the swing Kisame aimed at him, sweep him off his feet, and planted an ax-kick into his face. He jumped away just as Itachi appeared by Kisame.

The three jounin were in awe. He didn't do much, but the fact alone that he actually hit the real Itachi and Kisame was amazing. And Kisame said he was around thirteen? That had to be impossible! The watched on as he kept evading their attacks again and again.

Kisame growled and cursed. How could this kid be keeping up with them?

Kisame went through hand seals and yelled, "Doton: Doryuu Taiga no jutsu(9)!"

The mud river swept up the stranger and slammed him into a tree.

As Kisame kept the jutsu going to keep the stranger there, Itachi went through hands seals and said, "Katon: Kaen Shuuha no jutsu(10)!"

A huge wave of flames came out of his mouth and ignited the mud river. The flames then quickly traveled up the river and hit the stranger straight on. His screams echoed through the forest for a full two minutes before Itachi and Kisame cut off their attack. The stranger slumped down, but then disappeared in a puff of smoke. The Akatsuki pair's eyes widened.

"Now it's time to face my newly created technique. Sougonton: Genshuku Zoukyou no jutsu(11)!" They heard the stranger's voice echo throughout the forest.

Itachi and Kisame slammed into the ground as the gravity around them increased twenty fold. They tried to get up, but it was extremely hard. The stranger walked out of the forest leisurely. He stood there and watched as they struggled to get up. He smirked when he realized it had been five minutes and they were still on their knees.

He decided to lessen their burden, so he made it so the gravity was only increased ten fold, instead of twenty. They finally stood up, but they were sweating profusely and breathing hard.

'We need to get out of here. This guy is obviously really strong. We need to report about this guy to Leader-sama.' Itachi thought.

He used some hand signals to tell this to Kisame. He nodded and they turned back to the stranger. They needed to get out of this gravity field somehow. Itachi tried to do a Kawarmi, but the gravity was too much. Suddenly the stranger snapped his fingers and the gravity field disappeared.

He charged at them while saying, "I didn't want you guys to be sitting ducks. That would be too easy."

He spun around Kisame and hit him in the back of his head with an elbow, then spun around again and kneed him in the stomach. He punched him in the face, sending him into a blissful unconsciousness. He turned to Itachi and fell into a loose offensive stance. Itachi narrowed his eyes and charged in with a kunai drawn. The stranger pull out his own kunai and parried Itachi's. They clashed and then separated. Itachi was breathing irregularly and knew he had to end this. He looked over at Kisame and saw that he had regained consciousness and Kawarimi'ed with a Mizu Bushin(12).

Itachi Kawarimi'ed with a Kage Bushin(13) and then when the stranger was right up next to it, used Bushin Bakuha(14). When the stranger was blown back and disoriented, they fled into the forest. When they were a little ways away, they twisted their rings to the right, them pushed them down. There was a flash and they were gone.

/Unknown Location/

There were seven people gathered in a dark room discussing multiple things when there was a flash and Itachi and Kisame appeared. The others were shocked to see two of the organizations strongest members looking worse for wear.

Itachi and Kisame bowed to the leader and then Itachi spoke, "Leader-sama, we met the spy at the appointed place, but discovered that we were being spied on by three Konoha jounin, who we identified as Hatake Kakashi, Mitarashi Anko, and Yuuhi Kurenai. We confronted them, but they ran. We pursued them and fought. We were about to finish them off, when a mysterious person rescued them.

We fought, and he almost won. Against both of us at the same time. We managed to escape to report this to you. Also, he had Orochimaru's ring, Kuuchin(15)."

Everyone's eyes widened when they heard that they were both almost taken out by one person.

The leader thought about it for a moment then said, "This might put a dent in our plans, but otherwise it shouldn't be too much of a problem. If he interferes again we'll take him out. Understood?"

The last part was directed at everyone in the room. They all nodded.

The leader sighed and said, "Now back to business. Deidara and Sasori, you are being assigned to the Shukaku vessel. Hidan and Kakuzu, you are being assigned to the vessel of the Nekomata. Zetsu, you're being assigned to the vessel of the Sokou. Itachi and Kisame, you're are to find all the information you can on the vessel of the Kyuubi. We already have the Gobi, and the Rokubi, so that leaves the Sanbi, the Shichibi, and the Hachibi, which we'll be assigned accordingly when each of you have captured your targets. O.k., now everyone is dismissed."

They nodded and disappeared leaving the leader and the unnamed member alone.

The unnamed member looked at the leader and asked, "How long do you think it will take them to capture their targets?"

The leader looked up at him/her and said, "Not very long. The only thing that worries me is the fact that Orochimaru is dead and Naruto had yet to resurface. Not only that, but now there is this guy, who can take on two of our strongest members and win, that we have to worry about, too."

The unnamed member nodded and left the room silently, leaving the leader of Akatsuki to ponder recent events.

/Forest Clearing, Right after explosion/

The stranger was blown back by the explosion, but flipped over and recovered his footing. Not knowing that his hood had been blown off, he turned to look at the three jounin he had just saved. The truth was he really didn't know who he saved. All he knew was that they were Konoha-nin. When he saw them he was really pissed to see Kakashi was among them. If he had known he was there, he would have left him to die. Then he saw her. He wanted to run up and kiss her, but kept himself in control.

When the jounin, who were getting up and had yet to see that the stranger's hood was off, saw him they all had dropped jaws and wide eyes.

He noticed the looks they were giving him and asked, "What?"

Kurenai tried to regain her lost breathe and stuttered out, "N-N-Naruto?"

**Hope everyone likes the story. This chapter of this story was copied and edited. I copied this story from** **Kyuubi No Shinigami, when he said I could. Anyways check out my other stories like **_**Naruto the Chimera of Aliens, Ultimate Naruto, 10 masked hollow, Naruto last man in the world, Naruto emperor Demon, and Perfect: The bloodline god of the Akatsuki**_**. All being Tremble before the mighty Lord Juubi, god of demons, and lord of time and space.**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto blinked. He reached up and felt his torn hood.

'Oh crap! I wasn't supposed to be revealed yet. I wanted to sweep in, get Nai-chan, and get out before I was seen. Damn it!' he thought angrily.

Kakashi shook his head and said, "No, this can't be Naruto. First, he doesn't have the whisker-like marks that Naruto had. Second, although he has blonde hair, it also has red streaks in it. Naruto was pure blonde. Third, his build and height don't match Naruto's. Last, he just made _Uchiha Itachi _and _Hoshigaki Kisame_, two S-class missing-nin, retreat. Naruto would have died in seconds. "

When he saw that Kurenai actually believed Kakashi, he was glad and disappointed at the same time.

'_I thought Kakashi was a master at looking underneath the underneath? I can knock all those things away easily. First, I used make up to cover the marks. A nin would suspect genjutsu, so when they tried to cancel it and nothing happened, they would be fooled. Second, the red streaks could be hair dye, but in my case it's from partially merging with Kyuubi. _

_Third, it has been eight months since he last saw me. I have had time to grow, and I had time to train. Last, if he had looked underneath the underneath from the beginning and saw my true power, it would be believable that I could at least tie with those two. I'm glad that I haven't been discovered, but I thought Kurenai would at least see through those horrible reasons.' _Naruto thought.

Then Naruto felt his chakra drain to about genin level. He staggered around and fell to the ground.

The Konoha-nin rushed to his side and Anko asked, "Hey! What's wrong?"

Naruto's vision started to blur and he tried to answer before he passed out, "I have a lot of chakra. So much that when I'm fighting I don't realize how much I use. I used a shit load of chakra in the fight, and it just drained from my system. I'll be okay i-"

Before he could finish he passed out. Kakashi sighed and picked him up. He nodded to Kurenai and Anko and they took off towards Konoha.

In a few hours they were at the gate. They bypassed the guards and rushed toward the hospital.

/Konoha Hospital, One Hour Later/

Naruto got up off the hospital bed and stretched. He took off his hospital gown and threw on his shirt and cloak. A nurse walked into the room to check on him and her jaw dropped.

Naruto looked over at her and asked, "What are you looking at? Is there something on my face?"

"Y-you shouldn't even be conscious yet, much less moving around!" the nurse yelled.

"Why's that?" Naruto asked.

"Because! You have the chakra capacity of a kage and you suffered from chakra exhaustion! There's no way you could have recovered yet!" the nurse yelled again.

Naruto rubbed his neck and thought, _'Damn, good thing I subconsciously suppressed my chakra level.'_

What he actually said was, "You don't have to yell all the time. I've always been a fast healer and I am always back to normal after a little rest. Now, I must take my leave."

He slid the window open and jumped out. He landed on the ground below and shot off towards Ichiraku(sp?) Ramen stand. He sat down and was about to order when two ANBU appeared behind him and grabbed his arms. They slammed his head into the table.

The ANBU on the left spoke, "You are being ordered to see the Hokage. Don't put up a fight, cause we don't want to hurt you."

Naruto laughed and disappeared in a puff of smoke. He reappeared in front of the stand and laughed at the ANBU again before blurring out of existence. The two original ANBU and some reinforcements sped after him and the chase was on. He led them through the bath houses where some of the ANBU had the crap beat out of them by most of the women there. After that he lost some of them in the shopping district. He sent some Kage Bunshins to beat up some of them. Finally four ANBU captured him and dragged him to the Hokage.

They opened the door to the Hokage's office to see Naruto already sitting there. The one they were holding laughed and disappeared. They had been chasing a fake the whole time. They sulked away, their pride badly beaten and bruised. The real Naruto laughed and clutched his sides. Finally calming down he faced Tsunade.

"I got the report from the three jounin I sent on the mission. You made Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame retreat. Although you were exhausted afterwards and passed out, that is an amazing accomplishment. Not only that, you killed Orochimaru and are already up and about even though you should be in bed resting still. So, just who or what are you?" she asked.

Naruto sat there for a second before saying, "What am I? I am a victim. I am someone, who since birth, has been dealt a horrible hand. Who am I? I am known by many names. Scum, demon, a plague to humanity."

He paused, then continued, "I have given you a sufficient amount of clues. Now tell me, have you discovered my true identity?"

Tsunade's eyes widened and she asked hesitantly, "Na-Naruto? Is that really you?"

"I thought you wouldn't have remembered me. But, yes, it is me." Naruto said.

"H-how? What happened to you? You were reported dead! How are you alive?" Tsunade fired a barrage of questions at him.

At this Naruto narrowed his eyes and his killing intent flared so much it had Tsunade gripping the arms of her chair and breathing heavily. When he realized the effects he was causing he reigned in his emotions and stopped his killing intent. He looked out the widow of Tsunade's office and stayed silent.

A few minutes later he said, "The fight at the Valley of the End wasn't that hard. It was going in my favor for most of the fight."

_/Flashback, Halfway point in fight/_

_Sasuke, standing on the shore, panted and slumped his shoulders. He just didn't understand. He looked up at Naruto, who was standing out on the water. He barely had a scratch on him. It aggravated Sasuke to be beaten so thoroughly, while Naruto wasn't even winded. How had the dobe gotten so strong?_

_His anger, frustration and confusion made the curse seal activate. Also, his Sharingan morphed until both his eyes had the third tomoe, signifying complete mastery. He grinned and shot forth. Naruto, not noticing his mastered Sharingan, still held back. What a mistake. Sasuke's speed had increased with the help of his cursed seal. Couple that with his mastered Sharingan and he was significantly more powerful. _

_He slammed his fist into Naruto's face, lifting him up off the water. He spun around and slammed his fist into his stomach, sending him flying into the cliff side. Naruto coughed up some blood, then got up and stretched. That cursed seal really made Sasuke more powerful. He would have to take it up a notch. _

_He flew through hand seals and shouted, "__Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu!__ (Water style: Water Dragon Blast Technique)"_

_The dragon shot out of the water and sped toward Sasuke. _

_Thinking fast Sasuke went through his own set of hand seals, shouting, "__Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu!__ (Fire style: Dragon Fire Technique)"_

_The two jutsu crashed into each other. They canceled each other out, but left a thick mist in their wake. Naruto slinked through the mist, not making a single sound. He spread his chakra out and looked for Sasuke's presence. He located it quickly and sped towards him. Sasuke turned at the sound of slight splashing only to get roundhouse kicked in the face. He flew across the lake top and crashed on the shore. _

_Naruto created four Kage Bunshin and charged at Sasuke, who had just stood up. The four Kage Bunshin succeded in kicking the dazed Uchiha into the air, where the real Naruto was preparing a jutsu._

"_U-zu-ma-ki Naruto Raikou Sentou Rendan! (Uzumaki Naruto Lightning Punch Combo)" He shouted._

_He punched Sasuke in the gut, sending the pent up lightning in Naruto's hand right into him. He convulsed in mid air and fell to the ground. Naruto landed and smirked at the Uchiha's prone form. His eyes widened considerably when the prone form disappeared in a puff of smoke. He noticed the sound of chirping birds a little too late. The Chidori pierced into his chest, going from the back to the front. He looked down at Sasuke's hand and saw that it was still covered in electricity. He hacked up blood and slid off Sasuke's hand. He fell into the water and started to sink. _

_Sasuke smirked and started walking away. He had made it to the shore when he felt an explosion of power. He looked back to see Naruto rising out of the water. His eyes widened when he saw the Chidori wound heal before his eyes. Sasuke thought that Naruto would be using his special red chakra that he used in the Chuunin Exams. He hadn't been there to actually see it, but Sakura had informed him of it. He was surprised to see that the chakra was blue. How was it possible to have such vast amounts of chakra. Naruto had to have a Kage level chakra capacity. _

_Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him, knocking him into the air with a sweeping kick, then ax kicking him into the ground, causing a miniature crater. This time it was Sasuke's turn to cough up blood. Naruto picked him up and threw him out onto the middle of the lake. He skidded across the water, but regained his balance quickly. He stood up, only to get ax-kicked in the head by Naruto. He careened into the lake and sped toward the bottom._

_Naruto kept his guard up, knowing that Sasuke wasn't done yet. He went through hand seals and held the last seal, waiting for Sasuke to resurface. He came up seconds later, a little ways behind Naruto and to his right. _

_But he had also prepared a jutsu and he unleashed it as soon as he came up, shouting, "__Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu! __(Fire style: Grand Fireball Technique)"_

_But Naruto had predicted that Sasuke had readied a jutsu, so he had Kawarimi'ed with a recently made Kage Bunshin. _

_As soon as Sasuke released his fireball at the clone, Naruto used his jutsu, "__Hyouton: Shitai Gyou no jutsu!__ (Ice style: Body Freeze Technique)"_

_The water around Sasuke's feet froze, then spread, with a surprising speed, up Sasuke's body. Before it could get past his knees, Sasuke fired another Goukakyuu at Naruto, making him stop the juts before it could spread any more. Sasuke quickly pulled out two kunai and slammed the blunt ends into the ice repeatedly. After a couple hit's the ice shattered and he was free. Although he had gotten out, he had taken too long. _

_Naruto had already dodged the fireball and was in front of Sasuke. He grabbed Sasuke's collar and kneed him in the stomach, the he grabbed him by his hair and slammed Sasuke's face into his knee. He could hear Sasuke's teeth breaking in his mouth. Naruto then kicked Sasuke in the chest, knocking him back. Sasuke started breathing heavily, then Naruto felt an increase in power. _

_The markings of the cursed seal covered his whole body. His hair turned grayish-white, and a crossed shaped thing appeared on his face. There was a ripping sound as two huge hand-like wings sprouted out of his back. His fingernails sharpened into claws and his face took on a kind of feral look. He flexed his claws and smirked. Now he knew he could beat the dobe. He had only felt this kind of in the presence of Itachi and Orochimaru. _

_He laughed a deep, rough laugh and charged at Naruto once again. Naruto dodged to the right, but was flung into the cliff wall by Sasuke's wing. He stumbled to his feet. Sasuke's speed had increased drastically. He would have to take his weights off. Before Sasuke could do anything, Naruto crouched and snapped the buckles that were holding his weights. He pulled them off and gently set them on the ground. Sasuke eyed the weights wearily. He knew that if they weighed a lot, he could lose this fight. _

_He was right. Before he could blink Naruto was on him. With a series of punch-kick combos Sasuke was sent flying. He couldn't even land before Naruto was on him again. It was a massacre for the next twenty minutes. Finally Naruto stopped, landing on the ground lightly. Sasuke landed opposite him. He charged up his Chidori and Naruto charged up his Rasengan. They sped at each other and shoved their attacks forward. Naruto felt some of his over exerted muscles rip. This caused him to stumble and Sasuke's Chidori to pierce his chest, again. He slammed his weakened Rasengan into Sasuke's arm, blowing it off. Sasuke started screaming and crying in pain. Naruto wobbled before falling over. _

_/Flashback End/_

"It was about five minutes before I felt Kakashi's chakra signature," Naruto said,"he arrived a couple minutes later, and that's when I felt Orochimaru's chakra signature coming our way. When he picked Sasuke up I knew I was probably going to die by Orochimaru's hand. He explained to me how Sasuke was more important then a clanless nobody. He left me, knowing that I would probably die. He didn't care."

Tsunade's eyes widened and she said, "I can't believe I actually fell for his heartfelt story. That conniving sneak. What happened afterwards?"

Naruto sighed and continued, "Well, Orochimaru took me to Oto. Then he explained to me what he was going to do to me."

Naruto went into a detailed description of what had happened to him in Oto. Then he explained how he partially fused with Kyuubi and escaped.

After his tale Tsunade asked a question he had hoped she wouldn't, "When you told me about your fight with Sasuke, you used some jutsu that nobody knew you could use. Why did you hide your skills, and where did you learn those hidden skills?"

Naruto sighed again and replied, "I guess I can tell you. You have to promise you won't tell anyone about this unless you have my permission. Do you promise?"

"I promise." Tsunade said.

Naruto nodded his thanks and began his tale of how he and Kurenai met. He explained how they had trained with each other and how he had met her mother and how they had become fast friends. Then he explained how his and Kurenai's friendship had become something more.

"So you guys love each other?' Tsunade asked.

"Yes." Naruto answered without hesitation.

Tsunade nodded and said, "Okay. Kakashi will be demoted to chuunin and suspended for three months with no pay. Also, he will do mostly D ranked missions for two months. I wish I could do more, but Konoha had yet to fully recover from the war and Kakashi is a strong shinobi, even if he is a bastard."

Naruto shook his head and said, "You'll have to wait to punish hi until my identity is revealed."

Tsunade sighed and said, "Damn it, I wanted to punish him now. Oh well."

Naruto asked, "So what am I going to do? I don't want my identity revealed yet, because I haven't decided if I want to stay."

Tsunade thought for a second and said, "Well you look about sixteen, so we could say you are Minato's younger brother that nobody knew about. After all, Minato kept many secrets. No one even knew who his wife was. It was a surprise he even told us he had a wife. You could say you came back to see him, acting like you don't know about Kyuubi's attack. That would explain your close resemblance to Minato and your power level, since most Namikaze were very strong before they were wiped out. Now what about your name?"

Naruto sat there thinking hard, before finally saying, "My name could be Chishio Kashaku."

Tsunade blinked and asked, "Chishio? Blood? Are you sure?"

Naruto nodded and got up to leave. He stopped, turned around, and hugged Tsunade one last time. He was about to leave again when Tsunade stopped him.

She pulled open her desk and got something out. He put a key in the palm of his hand. He stared at it in confusion.

She answer his unasked question, "This is the key to the Namikaze compound."

"Ah, I see. Got to keep up the part of a Namikaze." Naruto said.

Tsunade shook her head and said, "No Naruto. I think it is about time you knew who your father was. Your father was Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage."

Naruto eyes widened and he started choking on his own saliva. He coughed and regained his breathing.

He looked at Tsunade and asked, "You're serious? This isn't some cruel joke?"

She shook her head. She hugged him one more time before shooing him out of her office. She really needed some sake right now. Naruto walked out of her office and out of the Hokage's Tower. After walking around Konoha for a couple minutes, he realized that Tsunade hadn't given him directions to the Namikaze compound. He sighed and Shushin'ed into her office. He was shocked that she had already down two bottles of sake and was asleep. He shook her shoulder, momentarily forgetting about her super strength and anger.

Tsunade, used to hitting her ANBU guards for waking her up, swung her fist and sent Naruto flying through the roof of the Hokage's Tower. As he flew through the air he decided that this had been a decent day. Now if he could only land in the Namikaze compound, right on a bed. A few seconds later he landed, but not where he wanted. He landed next to the Namikaze compound, in the Hyuuga compound. To be exact, he landed in the Hyuuga compound's dumpster.

He sighed as he picked a banana peel off his shirt, and thought, _'Man, what a day._


	5. Notice

To every body that read these stories.

Sorry I had to change accounts because my bother change the password and forgot it. So I had to make a new account and repost all my stories ok.

On another note I will not be able to update any of my stories until the end of summer. I am leave for vacation and will note be able to write at all because one of my family members that I am staying with does not like this website even though I love it.

So until 2 months

Bye


End file.
